Disney - Tails 2 - TV Advertising - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the funny TV commercial to Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast (The Disney - Tails the Disney Character and Friends Cast as The Rayman 2 Cast) *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Sonic as Murfy *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Ariel as Carmen the Whale *Paul Bunyan as Clark *Terk as Polokus *Doc, Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Iago as Bzzit *Adult Nala as Uglette *Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Abis Mal as Ninjaws *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens *Gnasty Gnorc as Axel *Baron Dante as Foutch *Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) *Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robo-Pirates *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 *Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur (The Thomas, Rayman, Disney, Sonic, and 20th Century Fox as The Evil Villains' Revenge Cast) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Scratch and Grounder as The Doorknobs *Luke as Dumbo *Caitlin as Mrs. Jumbo *Smudger as The Ringmaster *Clowns as Themselves *Tillie as Alice *Stephen as The White Rabbit *Bulgy as The Cheshire Cat *Daisy as The Queen of Hearts *Troublesome Trucks as The Marching Cards *Rayman as Peter Pan *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Robo-Pirates as The Pirates *Abigial as Snow White *Mr. J. Thaddues Toad as Prince Charming *Elizabeth as The Queen *Mavis as The Witch Transcript *(A little green engine named Luke, turns on a television, which shows the title Tails 2, and presses the start button on a game console controller. Caitlin, Luke's mother, is using a vacuum cleaner to clean up the mess. While she is at work, Luke looks at the television, and gasps, delighted, when his limbs turn limbless while he plays Tails 2. Caitlin stops cleaning up and gasps when she sees Luke limbless) *Cailtlin: Luke! (Luke grins) *(Cailtin takes her son by his hand, only to stop playing Tails 2. As they walk out, they see Stephen and Tillie limbless. Mr. J Thaddeus Toad rolls by only a rollerskate, not limbless as he and Luke give them high fives. Caitlin gasps in shock when she sees Thomas with Pikachu ears and a tail, giving out food and drinks to Doc, Bashful, King Stefan, and King Hubert, while Emily with anthropomorphic cat ears and a tail, leading Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca across the road. Caitlin spots a sign saying Rayman's Video Games TV Stereo (512) 555 - 4975, and takes Luke toward it) *Captain Phobeus: Remember, where there's smoke, they pinch back. (Tails charges up an energy sphere in the palm of his hand and shoots at Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro) *Rayman: (the poster for Tails 2 shows up) Tails 2, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan, made by UbiSoftFan94. Category:UbiSoftFan94